Tras la verdad está… la locura
by Smithback
Summary: Todos le mienten a Harry... y él está harto de esto, ahora, con este encantamiento, nadie le volverá a mentir... O QUIZÁ DESCUBRA QUE LAS MENTIRAS NO SON TAN DESAGRADABLES COMO LA VERDAD.


"La verdad, pensó, tan terrible como la muerte, pero más difícil de encontrar." El hombre en el castillo.

Harry estaba frustrado y trataba de huir de las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos, se refugió en donde supuso no lo buscarían... la biblioteca, pero no se sentía más relajado, ni tranquilo, ni malditamente confortado por los libros. Harry no entendía por qué a Hermione le podía resultar relajante la biblioteca.

No solo su padrino acababa de morir por su estúpida culpa, sino que el director Sé-más-que-tú-me -debes-obedecer, le acababa de decir que su destino era matar... matar a Voldemort, o morir en el intento. Era ridículo, frustrante y cansado. Estaba cansado de que todos le mintiese... si el director le hubiese dicho desde antes lo que Voldemort quería, si le hubiera dicho por qué no lo miraba a los ojos... si le hubiera dicho desde antes esa estúpida profecía... ¿por qué no hablaba claro?

Harry pateó un estante de libros y ante el fuerte ruido, los tacones de madame Pince se escucharon acercar, seguramente para sacar de ahí a cualquier alborotador del muy necesario descanso de sus preciados libros. Harry se colocó la capa de invisibilidad que traía en los hombros.

No tenía deseos de irse de ahí. Tomó asiento en el suelo y cruzó los brazos, si Madame Pince lo hubiese podido ver cuando entró al pasillo, hubiera dicho que tenía toda la pose de un niño berrinchudo.

Harry trató de ignorar a la mujer que parecía ver a través de los libros con esos pequeños obscuros ojos... y se trató de distraer leyendo los títulos de los libros en frente de él.

'Construya su propio hogar', 'Cocinando y enamorando la magia; una guía para la bruja de casa.', "Guía para el mentiroso y para no dejarse mentir', 'Escuchando a su boggart interior' "Alicia en el país de los mugles'... y aunque ese último le pareció interesante, su mente reaccionó un par de momentos después de haber pasado por el libro que finalmente eligió, "Guía para el mentiroso y para no dejarse mentir'; ¿podía un libro ser la respuesta para no ser vuelto a engañar?

Al final iba a resultar que Hermione siempre había tenido razón y en los libros estaba la respuesta a todo...

(*)

Ahí estaba Ginny... suponía él que ella no le representaría una gran prueba, pero no perdía nada con ver si su encantamiento había servido...

"Hola Ginny." sonrió Harry a la chica.

"Hola Harry, me da gusto verte...pero me daría más gusto que te casases conmigo y me dieses todo tu dinero... en verdad detesto ser pobre... además, imagina si me ven con el niño que vivió..."

Ginni no parecía darse cuenta de lo grave que era lo que decía, finalmente solo se despidió con un sencillo. "Me tengo que ir a mi clase de astronomía, Harry, espero que notes que acorté mi falda, bye-bye."

Harry estaba pálido.

Solo unos pasos después, Colin venía hacia su dirección, posiblemente a la misma clase que Ginny.

"Hola Harry, sabes, anoche tuve otra fantasía contigo, luego te la cuento, tengo que ir a clase, adiós."

Harry estaba un poco mareado.

apresuró el paso a la torre de grífindor, esperando no encontrarse a nadie más... quizá no había sido buena idea... o quizá debió hacer el hechizo cuando fuese a hablar con el director...

"¡Harry, estábamos tan preocupados por ti! ¿Dónde habías estado?" En las escaleras se encontró con sus amigos Hermione y Ron. Harry se tranquilizó un poco... seguro sus mejores amigos no solían mentirle...mucho...

"Yo no estaba preocupado." dijo Ron. "Solo fingí estarlo, en verdad solo esperaba pasar por la cocina y quedarme ahí y decir que te había estado buscando por todas partes o algo así."

"¡Ron!" regañó Hermione. "No es verdad Harry, yo si estaba preocupada..."

Harry se tranquilizó.

"A veces eres tan tonto que temo que te mates sin querer con un simple lumus."

Ahora eran nauseas.

"Además, Harry, también me preocupa que la lagartona de Ginny te conquiste y quite todo tu dinero, es tan fácil engañarte."

Harry estaba muy mareado.

"¡Oye! Mi hermana si es una lagartona, pero no creo que le quiera quitar todo su dinero a Harry, solo un poco; además, con su suerte, es más probable que Voldemort lo mate antes de que mi hermana le ponga las garras enzima."

Harry se agarró con fuerza del barandal de las escaleras.

"Señor Potter," dijo una voz detrás de Harry. Severus Snape subía las escaleras. "diez puntos menos por caerme tan mal, otros cinco por tener ese envidiable cabello y otro punto menos por el color de sus ojos. Ahora, retírense a su torre, la hora de queda está por comenzar y los profesores comenzaremos nuestra fiesta nocturna, no queremos que nos vean en tal estado de ebriedad, desnudez y descontrol..." seguía Snape en esa usual monótona voz.

"¡oh profesor! me encantaría verlo ebrio... Quizá podría tomar ventaja de usted..." mencionó ahora Hermione, ya retirándose a la torre.

"Quizá en unos años más, señorita Granger."

El extraño intercambio de declaraciones fue interrumpido por un sonoro ruido del cuerpo del desmayado Potter al caer por las escaleras.

(*)

Lo primero que percibió Harry, fue el olor de poción desinfectante...estaba en la enfermería... esperaba que lo último que recordaba fuera parte de una broma... alucinación o un mal mal sueño... bueno, y de paso, no solo la última hora..La última semana... años...

"Señor Potter, que bien que ya despertó."

La tranquila voz de madame Pomfrey lo trajo a la realidad como descarga eléctrica. "¡¿Madame Pomfrey?!"

"En realidad soy el señor Pomfrey, pero no se lo diga a nadie."

Tras la verdad está… la locura

* Todos le mienten a Harry... y él está harto de esto, ahora, con este encantamiento, nadie le volverá a mentir... O QUIZÁ DESCUBRA QUE LAS MENTIRAS NO SON TAN DESAGRADABLES COMO LA VERDAD.

*Notas DE la autora:

Soy de las personas que piensan que la verdad es siempre mejor que la mentira... no importe lo mala o peligrosa que sea la verdad. Un par de veces me he planteado si en todas las situaciones… pero si, al menos para mi persona, si la prefiero. Si me voy a morir en las próximas 24 horas... si alguien de mi familia está mal... si fue mi hermana quien se terminó mi comida...

Algunos dicen que el gobierno no nos dice la verdad sobre los extraterrestres por protección a la sociedad... para que no colapse. Pero aún así, yo la preferiría, aunque significase el colapso de la civilización; si no la soportamos… quizá simplemente no nos merecíamos la verdad.

¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Gracias por leer y comentar


End file.
